gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relación:Sam y Brittany
La relación entre Sam Evans y Brittany Pierce es una relación amorosa que ambos tienen. Se le conoce comunmente como Bram o Piercevans Historia por episodios Segunda Temporada The Substitute En The Substitute, se ven a Sam y a Brittany sentados uno enseguida del otro antes de que el Sr. Schue ve a New Directions como niños. Furt En Furt, ambos asisten a la boda de Carole y Burt y obtienen solos durante Marry You. A Very Glee Christmas En A Very Glee Christmas, ambos tienen solos durante The Most Wonderful Day of the Year. También luego Sam se sienta en el regazo de Santa Claus (para seguir la fantasía de Brittany). Comeback En Comeback, Brittany toca el cabello de Sam mientras el cantaba Baby. Blame It On The Alcohol thumb|left|Santana celosa al ver a Sam y a Brittany besarse. En Blame it on the alcohol, ambos asisten a la fiesta en la casa de Rachel. Luego de que estaban jugando a la botella, los primeros que les toca besarse son Sam y Brittany, antes de que se besaran, Santana aclara que los labios de Sam le pertenecen, aunque el beso tarda mucho, asi que Santana procede a separarlos ya que sentia celos.(y no precisamente siente celos de Sam) Sexy Forman los dos parte del cuadrado amoroso entre Brittany, Artie, Santana y Sam. En Sexy, Sam ve como Santana y Brittany cantan con Holly Landslide. Al final de la canción Sam le pregunta a Artie que si sus novias se llevan tan bien por qué ellos no se llevaban igual. Episodio:Rumours En 'nDont Stop'' Brittany al final de la canción está cargando a la hermana de Sam y Sam a su hermano.'' Tercera Temporada Heart En Heart, durante una sesión del The God Squad joe no sabe si cantarle a Brittany y a Santana, pero a la final acceden todos y le dedican Cherish/Cherish y sam mira a brittany Dance With Somebody En Dance With Somebody, mientras Brittany cantaba I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me), Sam se mete a bailar junto con los demás chicos. Goodbye thumb|Brittany apoyada en Sam. En Goodbye, despues de que los graduados de New Directions le cantaran a los juniors You Get What You Give, se ve que Brittany esta abrazando a Sam. Ambos tambien despiden a Rachel quien se dirigia a New York junto con los demas chicos de New Directions. Cuarta Temporada Britney 2.0 En Britney 2.0, Brittany sufre una decaida al ser hechada de las Cheerios, por lo que sus compañeros de New Directions intentan animarla cantando canciones de Britney Spears. Sam, junto con Tina y Joe le cantan 3 a Brittany para animarla, pero no ayuda mucho. Mas tarde, Sam le da un mapa a Brittany para que se encuentren en el auditorio en donde él le dice que la entiende y que es hora de su gran regreso, a lo que Britt responde que extraña mucho a Santana ya que era su gran amiga, por lo que ahora Brittany tendrá un nuevo amigo rubio. Él. Makeover Después que Brittany anuncia que su Vice-Presidente sera Artie, a lo cual Sam tiene una cara triste. Luego Sam y Brittany caminan en los pasillos de McKinley cuando Sam le pregunta por que no lo habia elegido a el como vice presidente. A lo que ella le responde que no quería que eso dañara su amistad, luego Brittany lleva a Sam, y se lo presenta a Blaine para que el sea su nuevo vice presidente. Blaine le explica a Brittany que ellos dos ya se conocían, Blaine acepta que Sam sea su nuevo Vice-Presidente, a lo que Brittany sugiere un debate, Blaine acepta. Mientras ambos estan con Artie y Blaine empiezan a cantar Celebrity Skin. En el debate Blaine-Sam y Brittany-Artie discuten y dan sus opiniones. En McKinley, Sue va a anunciar al nuevo presidente. Sigue con todos festejando en Breadstix. Fue Blaine quien gano las eleccion. Luego Sam anima a Brittany ya que estaba triste porque no gano las elecciones, a lo cual el le confiesa que el voto por ella. Dynamic Duets Durante el dueto de Kitty y Marley Holding Out For A Hero, Brittany cubre los ojos de Sam cuando Kitty hace una división. Thanksgiving Finn dice que necesita a alguien para hacer un solo de baile con Brittany y Sam inmediatamente se ofrece de voluntario diciendo "White Chocolate". Se levanta y hace movimientos sensuales del cuerpo. Brittany aplaude y Mercedes dice "Oh chico, oh no". Swan Song En Swan Song .Brittany va caminando y encuentra un camino de cereal a medida que los va comiendo la lleva a un salón del McKinley, Sam le da un vaso con leche (Era martes ese día Brittany olvida desayunar) Luego le dice que canten Something Stupid ella acepta despues de la canción el intenta besarla pero ella se niega a besarlo ya que hay un blog de lesbianas que apoyan la ex-pareja Brittana y se se enteran pueden reaccionar muy violentas y que lo siente mucho. Brittany se va y Sam queda deprimido. Despues ella llega a su casillero (Justo donde estaba) y le dice que lo penso y le dice que desde que Santana se fue eres la unica persona que me hace sonreir '' luego cuando se van a besar el pregunta sobre el blog de lesbianas y ella responde que el amor es amor y se besan y Sam dice: No seré muy inteligente pero sí se sobre amor. Y Brittany empieza a reirse. Glee, Actually Brittany esta dando regalos de Navidad espectaculares después de ver un documental sobre la predicción maya del fin inminente del mundo, después de haber cobrado sus ahorros para que todos puedan disfrutar al final. Sam apoya sus ideas ya que él también cree en las predicciones del fin del mundo. Sintiendo que necesitan expresar sus verdaderos sentimientos acerca de sus amigos, forman el Club del Apocalípsis Maya 2012 y celebran su única reunión. Sus comentarios a sus amigos son contundentes y, en su mayor parte, insultantes, y por eso el club se disuelve inminentemente. Quedándose solo ellos, Sam canta a Jingle Bell Rock luego para sorpresa de Brittany, Sam saca un anillo y le propone matrimonio. La Entrenadora Beiste les dice que ella ya está ordenada en la iglesia maya y oficia la boda inmediatamente. Con tres días restantes planean hacer su tiempo juntos que valga la pena. Pero pasados cuatro días se dieron cuenta que el mundo no había terminado y que siguen casados. Más tarde en Breadstix la entrenadora Beiste confiesa que en realidad no esta ordenada en la iglesia y que había engañado a Brittany y Sam para evitarles cometer un error enorme en su vida, y les inventa que un tal profesor llamado "Indiana Jones" dijo que el mundo se acabaría en 2014. Luego cantan junto con Puck y Jake en Breadstix Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas Sadie Hawkins Brittany junto con Marley cantan Tell Him y después de eso, Brittany le pregunta a Sam que si quiere ir con ella al baile, y el haciendo una imitación acepta. Después se les ve bailando juntos I Only Have Eyes For You. Naked Sam y Brittany son convocados por Figgins, quien les dice que han recibido los más altos y bajos puntajes en el examen SAT, Sam inmediatamente asume que fue él quien tiene mas puntaje y que Brittany recibió la mala calificación, pero ocurre lo contrario. Sam se deprime y Brittany le aconseja que no es necesario que estudie ni que vaya a la universidad, mientras que para ella misma se comienza a plantear un catálogo de universidades a las que ella podría ir. Diva Santana regresa a Lima y le cuestiona a Brittany que por qué no le dijo que ella estaba saliendo con Sam, luego presenta a su novia falsa, Elaine y la besa, Brittany luce herida y celosa. Santana confronta a Sam y él dice que deje ir a Brittany, que una relación a distancia no funcionará, pero Santana aún está perdidamente enamorada de ella y se niega. Brittany oye la conversación y el dueto de ellos dos, Make No Mistake, She's Mine. Casi al final del episodio, Brittany le dice a Santana que no romperá con Sam y anima a Santana a mudarse a New York con Rachel y Kurt. Brittany y Sam permanecen juntos aunque Brittany le da un beso a Santana antes de que ella se vaya a New York. I Do Sam y Brittany van juntos a la boda de Will y Emma, santana los ve y no luce muy complacida al respecto. Shooting Star Brittany parece estar más interesada en su gato, Lord Tubbington, que en Sam. Él luce triste por esto y los dos cantan More Than Words para el gato. Ocurre un tiroteo escolar en el colegio, Sam trata de salir para poder recuperar a Brittany, pero es detenido ya que si sale el tirador podría escucharlo y matarlos a todos. Will recupera a Brittany y ella regresa a la sala del club glee, abrazando a sus amigos, entre ellos a Sam. Al final del episodio, Sam le informa a Brittany que ha adoptado a una gata para que sea novia de Lord Tubbington, a pesar de que de acuerdo a Ryan Murphy en Twitter, Lord Tubbington ya tiene un novio. All Or Nothing Después de ser admitida en la universidad de MIT, Brittany rompe con Sam diciendo que ella a pesar de estar impresionada por los labios de Sam que son diez veces más grande de lo que deberían, extraña los "sweet lady kisses" (De acuerdo al episodio Duets, ella posiblemente se refería a los besos de Santana.) Sam llama a Santana para que hable con Brittany, ella parece estar más que bien con la ruptura de ellos dos, pero aún así regresa a Ohio debido a la extraña actitud que Brittany tiene últimamente. Durante su discurso de despedida, Brittany se despide de Sam y Santana, ambos luciendo heridos y llorando por su partida. Canciones Duetos ;Cuarta Temporada *Celebrity Skin'' de Hole. (Makeover) *''Something Stupid'' de Carson & Gaile. (Swan Song) *''More Than Words'' de Extreme. (Shooting Star) Canciones Grupales ;Segunda Temporada *''Marry You'' de Bruno Mars. Cantada con Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Artie, Tina y Mike. (Furt) *''The Most Wonderful Day of the Year'' de Edward Pola & George Wyle. Cantada con Artie, Tina y Quinn/Kurt. (A Very Glee Christmas) Canciones Relacionadas ;Segunda Temporada *''Baby'' de Justin Bieber. Cantada por Sam. (Comeback) ;Tercera Temporada *''I Wanna Dance With Somebody'' de Whitney Houston. Cantada por Brittany. (Dance With Somebody) *''You Get What You Give'' de New Radicals. Cantada por los graduados de New Directions. (Goodbye) ;Cuarta Temporada *''3 by ''Britney Spears. ''(Britney 2.0) *Jingle Bell Rock'' by Bobby Helms. ''(Glee, Actually) *Tell Him'' by The Exciters. (Sadie Hawkins) *''Make No Mistake, She's Mine by Barbra Streisand and Kim Carnes. (Diva) *Just Can't Get Enough'' by Depeche Mode. (I Do) *''We've Got Tonite'' by Bob Seger.'' (I Do) *Copacabana'' by Barry Manilow. (Guilty Pleasures) Curiosidades *Ahora ambos son los únicos rubios de New Directions junto con Kitty. *Ambos tienen brújulas para ayudarse a guiar dentro de McKinley. * Sam le dio un anillo a Brittany igual como hizo con Quinn. *Ambos han hecho Stripping en la serie: Brittany en Blame It On The Alcohol y Sam en Hold On To Sixteen. *Ambos vuelven a integrarse New Directions en Hold On To Sixteen. * Santana dijo que Brittany se aburriría de Sam, lo cuál pasó al termino de la temporada 4 cuando terminó con él diciéndole que extrañaba sus dulces besos de chica. *Ambos han salido con Santana. *Brittany es la última de The Unholy Trinity en tener una relación con Sam. *Desde que son pareja se les empareja en los bailes grupales y solos grupales. *A Lord Tubbington no le gusta Sam, lo cuál fue mencionado por esté mismo. Navegador Categoría:Relaciones Categoría:Relaciones de Sam Categoría:Relaciones de Brittany Categoría:Relaciones Amistosas Categoría:Relaciones Heterosexuales Categoría:Relaciones Menores Categoría:Parejas del club glee